DMG Media
£931 million |num_employees = |homepage = |native_name = }} DMG Media, formerly Associated Newspapers, is a national newspaper and website publisher in the UK. It is a subsidiary of DMGT. The group was established in 1905 and is currently based at Northcliffe House in Kensington. It takes responsibility for Harmsworth Printing Limited which produces all of its London, Southern England and South Wales editions of the national titles out of print works in Thurrock, Essex, and Didcot, Oxfordshire. DMG Media owns the Daily Mail, MailOnline, the Mail on Sunday, Metro, Wowcher, Jobsite and Jobrapido. Its portfolio of national newspapers, websites and mobile and tablet applications regularly reach 55%NRS July 2012-June 2013, comScore June 2013 of the GB adult population: it includes two major paid-for national newspaper titles as well as a free nationally available newspaper. The firm is also responsible for overseeing and developing the Group's online consumer businesses, which also include Teletext Holidays, and for the group's UK newspaper printing operations. Titles DMG Media publishes the following titles: * Daily Mail – The Daily Mail is the leading mid-market daily newspaper in the UK. Established in 1896 by Kennedy Jones, Harold and Alfred Harmsworth. It is edited by Geordie Greig. * Irish Daily Mail * The Mail on Sunday – The Mail on Sunday is the UK's second largest national Sunday newspaper. Edited by Ted Verity, it is known for its investigative, exposé journalism and its lifestyle magazines You and Event. * MailOnline – MailOnline is the world's largest newspaper website with more than 54 million monthly unique visitors globally. It is also America's third biggest online newspaper with US traffic of 20 million monthly unique visitors and almost 2 million daily visits.comScore, January 2013 * Mail Plus – Mail Plus is an app available via subscription on Apple and Android tablets. It features all the content of the printed edition plus interactive features, games and puzzles. * Metro – an urban tabloid free newspaper distributed throughout many UK cities, Metro is the UK's third-largest print newspaper. * Metro.co.uk – UK online newspaper with a daily circulation of 1.6 million * Mail Today – a 48-page compact size newspaper launched in India on 16 November 2007 that is printed in Delhi, Gurgaon and Noida with a print run of 110,000 copies. Based on a subscription model, the newspaper has the same fonts and feel as the Daily Mail, and was set up with investment from Associated Newspapers and editorial assistance from the Daily Mail newsroom. Indian foreign media ownership laws restrict holdings to 26 percent. * 7DAYS, a free tabloid newspaper based in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, was established in 2003 and is the only English language newspaper in that country without any government ownership. Other services * Mail Travel – Mail Travel started out as a Reader Offer department of the newspaper but has become a travel business offering holidays and cruises from over 20 suppliers. It relaunched its website in September 2014. * Wowcher – Wowcher launched in 2009 by Nick Brummitt and sold to DMGT in March 2011Nick Brummitt, founder of Wowcher and has since grown to become the UK's second largest online vouchering website. The brand is focused on affluent, urban, young women. * Jobsite – Jobsite.co.uk is a UK recruitment site for engineers, IT/tech, finance, sales and admin roles. It reaches over 65% of the UK population; 26% of candidates use Jobsite exclusively. * This Is Money – thisismoney.co.uk – provides consumer financial advice. * Extra.ie * Evoke.ie * Rollercoaster.ie Joint ventures and associates * Zoopla Property Group, in which DMG Media has a majority share (52.6%), owns and operates online property brands including Zoopla.co.uk and Primelocation.com. Former titles * Evening Standard - Previously owned by Associated, after facing financial difficulties the paper was purchased by Russian businessman Alexander Lebedev, on 21 January 2009, for the price of £1. * London Lite – free sheet that was formerly called the Standard Lite, but was re-designed to compete with News International's new free sheet thelondonpaper. It was also a free sheet, handed out by vendors in the evening around the London Zone 1 area. The Lite closed on 13 November 2009. * Elite Daily – an American website targeted at millennials, which was sold in 2017. Legal action On 27 April 2007, Associated Newspapers was ordered to pay undisclosed damages to Hugh Grant. He sued over claims made about his relationships with his former girlfriends in three separate tabloid articles, which were published in the Daily Mail and The Mail on Sunday on 18, 21 and 24 February. Grant's lawyer stated that all of the articles' "allegations and factual assertions are false." In a written statement, Grant said he took the action because: "I was tired of the Daily Mail and Mail on Sunday papers publishing almost entirely fictional articles about my private life for their own financial gain. I'm also hoping that this statement in court might remind people that the so-called 'close friends' or 'close sources' on which these stories claim to be based almost never exist." The publisher has also lost libel cases and paid damages to personalities including television presenter Thea Rogers, and Oisin Fanning, former CEO of Smart Telecom. On 1 October 2019, Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex announced via a statement that his wife, the Duchess of Sussex, Meghan Markle is suing Associated Newspapers over a private letter one of its newspapers, Mail on Sunday, had published. The handwritten letter, which Markle addressed to her father, Thomas Markle, was published by the paper in February 2019. The statement claims that the paper misused private information, copyright infringement and breached the UK's Data Protection Act 2018. Furthermore, the Duke and Duchess alleges the letter was published illegally and edited selectively to hide "lies" the paper had told about the Duchess. Prince Harry added that the legal action "hinges on one incident in a long and disturbing pattern of behavior" against his wife by British tabloid media. References External links * * Category:Newspaper companies of the United Kingdom Category:Daily Mail and General Trust Category:Publishing companies established in 1905